


Ready As I'll Ever Be

by Firelord_Dipper



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Songfic, Villain Luz, villain!luz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:35:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25885933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firelord_Dipper/pseuds/Firelord_Dipper
Summary: Years after Eda and King were captured by the Emperor's Coven Luz returns to the Boiling Isles but she is not the same as she used to be.Ready As I'll Ever Be sung by Villain Luzinspired by Romwaeta's fanfic called The Good Witch which is an adaptation of @TwixStari on Instagram's AU.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 69





	Ready As I'll Ever Be

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Good Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25588843) by [Romwaeta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romwaeta/pseuds/Romwaeta). 



Luz walked through the ruined Owl House, heading towards where she had placed her captive. With Eda and Hooty gone there was no one to protect it from the elements leaving the roof severely damaged from rain storms. It had been four years since Luz was last here, four years since Eda and King were captured and Hooty was killed, four years since she was placed alone on an island by the Warden, and four years since she had to learn to survive. Luz gripped her staff harder at the memories of the last four years. She would avenge her friends and no one would stand in her way.

As she stopped in front of the door she looked at her staff. It was made of dark oak wood with an owl palisman in honor of her mentor. Luz then opened the door to where she was keeping the one responsible for all of this, Lilith Clawthorn. Lilith was chained to the wall with anti-magic chains to prevent her from using magic. Luz gave an evil grin and sarcastically said, “Any moment now, your highness.”

Luz walked toward Lilith, spinning her staff and began singing “ **Believe me, I know, I've sunk pretty low, but whatever I've done you deserved.** ”

Lilith looked up at the girl with a little fear in her eyes and tried to talk to her saying, “Luz-”

“ **Quiet!** ” Luz yelled with fury in her eyes. She calmed down a little and then began singing again. “ **I'm the bad guy, that's fine. It's no fault of mine and some justice at last will be served.** ”

Lilith tried to talk to Luz one more time saying, “Please listen.”

Luz decided to simply ignore what Lilith was saying as she stopped right in front of Lilith and continued to sing saying, “ **Now it's time to step up or it's time to back down and there's only one answer for me. And I'll stand up and fight cause I know that I'm right. And I'm ready, I'm ready, I'm ready! Ready as I'll ever be.** ”

Amity looked around at the group of people before her. She didn’t know what happened to Luz to cause her to act the way she had. Lilith had told her that Luz was sent back to the human world but she now knew that that wasn’t the case. Amity didn’t know if Lilith had been lying to her or if she didn’t know herself what happened to Luz but that didn’t matter right now. Now was the time to save Lilith and try to help Luz. Amity then stepped onto a crate to get everyone’s attention and began to sing, “ **Now it's time to rise up or it's time to stand down and the answer is easy to see. And I swear by the sword, if you're in, get on board. Are you ready?** ”

Willow thought back to all the fun times that she had with Luz and knew she had to do her best to try and save Luz from whatever caused her to act this way. With a determined look, Willow responded singing, “ **I'm ready.** ”

Emira and Edric then join in singing, “ **We're ready.** ”

Amity looked in the direction of the Owl House with a sad look on her face and sang, “ **Ready as I'll ever be.** ”

Gus was worried about Luz. He didn’t know what happened to her while she was gone and he didn’t know what was going to happen when they reached the Owl House. Gus nervously turned to Willow and asked. “ **Are you quite sure we can do this?** ”

Willow looked to Gus with a determined smile and sang, “ **Together we will guarantee.** ”

“ **I'll make them hear me!** ” Luz sang as she looked out the shattered window of Eda’s old room out over the Boiling Isles. She would avenge the family she had made here, no matter who she had to go through to do it.

“ **Prove they can trust me.** ” Amity sang as they headed to the Owl House. She remembered all the things that Luz had done for her before she disappeared and she hopes that the Luz she knew is still in there somewhere. Amity continued singing, “ **I'll save my home and family.** ”

They all look at each other and sing, “ **Now the line's in the sand and our moment's at hand!** ”

Emira and Edric then sing, “ **And I'm ready!** ”

Amity joins in singing, “ **I'm ready!** ”

Willow and Gus then singing, “ **I'm ready** ”

Luz looks out of the Owl House and sees that there are people heading towards it. As she gets ready to utilize all of the glyphs that she has learned, Luz sings, “ **Ready as I'll ever be.** ”


End file.
